handoreddofandomcom-20200213-history
Touka Kenzaki
Touka Kenzaki is the daughter of Hokuto and an unnamed mother, as well as the niece of Ryusei Kenzaki who decided to train after her mother died. Appearance Touka is a young woman with long red hair that has parts of her hair colored yellow and bright orange eyes, as well as a noticeable bust. She is mostly seen dressed in a sleeveless martial arts uniform. Personality Touka has proven to be a rash and energetic girl, as she first challenged Hayato to a fight as soon as she met him after two years, even jumping off a branch in order to attack him albiet it broke after using too much strength and she fell on him and straddled his face. Touka later argued with him several times after he didn't return to the Kenzaki Dojo to fight against her again as promised albeit Hayato didn't know that the person he fought in the tournament was a woman. She was later shown to be almost hyperactive at the prospect of wielding the sword forged by her father and even learning the Zaneizan her uncle created. Touka later started to develop a hint of respect for Hayato after being promised to be taken to Little Garden to train even referring to him as "Shinshishō". She didn't hesitate to even straddle Hayato in order to wake him up to train before the start of the Third Attack, however, it is shown that she could become embarrassed after Hayato groped her breasts by accident. Touka is straight-forward and reckless to the point where she charged into the battlefield in the Third Attack despite her not being a Slayer at the time. Due to her being more focused on swordsmanship and combat, she is unaware of the concept of "love" as she couldn't tell why Ryuuto was being so nervous around her, despite being aware of the relationship between a man and a woman. History At some point, her parents died with Touka living and training in a dojo belonging to an old man named Sasagawa who was an older friend of her father. Two years prior, she entered and won the Elementary Kendo Tournament Female Division, then met Ryusei desiring to train under him. He first disagreed but would change his mind if Touka won against his best student. As such, Touka entered the exact same Middle School Kendo Tournament as Hayato under the guise of being a male and fought him in the finals. After losing against him, both of them promised to fight again not knowing that Touka was a woman. To prepare for her fight against Hayato, she started to challenge dojos around where she soon encountered and defeated, Ryuuto Isurugi at the Tachibana Dojo. Powers and Abilities Enhanced Physical Condition: Touka is shown to be much stronger than her age and physique could suggest, due to her training under her uncle. Using the Zaneizan, she was able to even send a savage backward, as well as keep up with Slayers, who're able to enhance their physical abilities using Sense Energy. Special Constitution: Inherited from her father, Touka has a unique resistance to the savage virus, as she could accept a large amount of it without adverse effects on her. Despite being coming into direct contact with it similar to Emilia, then had it sucked out by Hayato, and still wasn't turned into a variant. *'N-Barrier:' Due to her special condition, Touka has an N-Barrier deployed around her at most times making her able to negate the energies of slayers and savages. Master Swordswoman: Touka has a natural talent in swordsmanship, able to compete in the Kendo Tournament Male Division despite being eleven-years-old, then even competed with Hayato in the finals, but still lost. She has improved her skills after two years under the tutelage of Ryusei Kenzaki, letting her catch Hayato off guard, then performed and mastered the Zaneizan in a short span of time and fought against a savage. *'Zaneizan' (残影斬, Tracing Slash): A secret sword that her uncle, Ryusei taught her, where Touka strikes her target in the initial strike causing natural vibrations, then she amplifies it more than three times in the second strike, letting her break even the densest materials, even the steel-like shells of the savages without energy. She performs this on her first attempt then perfected it in practice and later used it to defeat a savage. *'Senkaizan' (旋回斬, Cutting Revolution): A new technique, in which Touka stands on one of her legs, then like a coil, then jumps while twisting herself around and attacks her opponent. *'Doryuusen' (土龍閃, Earth Dragon Flash): Another new technique based on the concept of the Zaneizan, where Touka touches the ground with the tip of her sword, then the ground swells up and rolls up a cloud of dust. *'Zanshu Senpū' (斬首旋風, Beheading Whirlwind): Another new technique, where after kicking the ground and somersault, Touka strikes the neck of his opponent. Equipment Hokuto Kaisan (北斗三改, Big Dipper Third Revision): A more improved version of the original sword, which her father had forged making it more advanced compared to Hokuto Kai. Hokuto Kaisen is the new sword that she wields fifteen-years later. Hokuto Kai (北斗改, Big Dipper Revised): A faux Hundred, which Charlotte had made using the unnamed pitch-black sword that her father had made after it broke in battle. Though due to her not being a Slayer, Touka is unable to have sense energy infused into it and uses Zaneizan to damage savages. Hokuto (北斗, Big Dipper): This is a pitch-black sword her father forged using variable stones as raw material, which her uncle had granted to her. It also broke in a battle against a savage after Hayato used the Zaneizan against it. Trivia *Her first name Touka (董香) means "Good Perfume", in reference to her encounter with Hayato. **Her surname Kenzaki (剣崎) means "Sword Peninsula". *Despite not having Sense Energy, Touka was still allowed to be a Slayer due to her high physical abilities and martial arts skills, her constitution to repels energy attacks. *Touka took on Rebecca Martin and Ryuuto Isurugi as her disciples. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Yamato Category:Little Garden Category:Slayers